


流浪玫瑰

by 77dokoi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77dokoi/pseuds/77dokoi
Relationships: 豆鹤
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	流浪玫瑰

花园里失了火，于是他决心偷一枝玫瑰逃亡。

显然，像豆原这种没有地位的底层打手参加上流派对注定要无聊，虽然他本来就是作为安保被安插在各种角落里。于是他只能在从服务员手里接过酒水时趁机打量，看所谓的名流如何虚伪地应酬交际。

直到豆原仰头把那颗鲜橄榄吞下，他看到了从二楼房间里探头的男孩，穿着纯白色的丝绸睡衣，连衣领都是乖巧的圆边，翘起的发尖让他看起来和这里每一个精心打扮的人都格格不入。豆原忍不住想到自己经常吃的色拉酱牌子上的小人，简直一模一样。

“我们认识吗？”在豆原仍冒犯地盯着对方看时，男孩已经举着高脚杯从楼上走了下来，最后停在他的面前。琥珀色的液体在透明的器具里徐徐流转，豆原下意识摇头时瞥见那双和酒有着同样光泽的眼睛，透着分辨不出情绪的亮。

“那现在我们认识了。”然后他偏着头，兀自和豆原撞了杯。

这是他们第一次见面。

没有等到下一句自我介绍，门口一阵骚动，男孩回头又爬上了楼梯，脚步轻快得像一只被圈养的猫，豆原这才看见男孩光着脚。走到围栏时他稍微停留了一刻，抬起下巴扫了一眼始终没有移开眼神的豆原，他用口型说再见，然后转身躲回了睡房。

或许豆原对鹤房的印象应该仅此而已，直到宴会主人死去的那个晚上，他在后院的墙角找到了扭到脚的鹤房。仍穿着那套睡衣的男孩躺在花丛，冲他笑着说“好久不见。”尽管洁白的衣摆上显然沾染着大片不知道是什么的红，但看着男孩脏兮兮的脸，在他问“可以帮我个忙吗？”的时候，豆原没有犹豫地就点了头。

“这里没人。”于是他回头对别人讲，再然后他把鹤房藏在更深的地方。

“等我回来。”他说。

*

抱起鹤房时豆原看到了他仍是光着的脚，所以关于鹤房是如何跑出来又是如何扭到脚的，豆原选择一句也不提。

毕竟谁都有点不可告人的秘密的，不是吗？

还有数不过来的擦伤，显而易见鹤房在逃跑时有多慌忙。

把鹤房抱回自己的一居室时，豆原居然还因为担心房间于对方而言过于简陋而惴惴不安，而显然他明显收紧的手臂暴露了什么。鹤房从他的怀里挣脱后跌坐在沙发，把那只布满划痕的脚搭在了豆原的膝盖上。脚踝处一塌糊涂，已经肿胀成不堪的玫瑰色，但更不堪的却是豆原不合时宜的硬了，有一瞬间他感到羞耻。

“原来我是恋足吗？”豆原心想。

当他把大桶的冰块放在手边给鹤房外敷时，鹤房却已经昏睡了过去，甚至还因为小腿被握着而感到不适，小力地踢了踢豆原。他深深地叹了口气，不愿意再去想其他。在把鹤房移到床上后，豆原自觉地窝进了沙发里。

昏沉醒来的时候鹤房看到了自己脚上格外难看的包扎，甚至还恶趣味的打上了蝴蝶结。他故意抬高那条受伤的腿，“快放下。”果然这点动静就引起了豆原的注意。

除此之外豆原却少有其他的话，仿佛每一句就是为了下达指令一般。“吃吧。”他面无表情地把速食意面摆在鹤房面前，却在鹤房又往嘴里塞下一大口时松了一口气。

鹤房继续安然地当着他的金丝雀，腿在一天天的恢复，偶尔他会晃着脚坐在灶台给豆原做早餐。尽管鸡蛋煎的很糊吐司也烤的很焦，但豆原坚持把它吃完。

他们的对话始终停留在早上好和再见这一阶段，最深度的聊天也不过是豆原拜托鹤房下次煎蛋不必加这么多的盐。直到一个多月后的某个夜晚，从来都是背对着沙发睡的鹤房转身对上豆原的眼睛。

“我的脚快好了。”他说，“所以你不用担心会压到它。”鹤房掀开了毛毯，邀请豆原躺进原本就属于他的床。

*

也不知道是谁先开始的。

然后鹤房搂住他的肩膀，把头埋进他的胸膛。他感受到那颗毛茸茸的脑袋在磨蹭着他的小腹，最后停在了他的下体。被含进去时豆原有一瞬间的恍惚，他忍不住回忆起了第一次见鹤房，当时的自己是不是在想，那头不安分的头发是怎样的触感。

于是他伸手，小心翼翼地揉了揉鹤房的后脑勺。

在被鹤房不熟练的口活磕到时，豆原居然感到松了一口气，他也不知道这算什么莫名其妙的妒忌心。等到鹤房被自己突然的顶胯呛到时，豆原却又慌乱地给鹤房拍背顺气，青涩得像第一次喜欢人的高中男孩。

这算什么呢？最后他射在鹤房的嘴里，却又强硬地掰开他的嘴要他吐出来。现在那摊浓精躺在自己的手心，豆原看着鹤房撑着上半身抬眼瞥过自己，黝黑的眼睛发着不可思议的亮，然后他沉默着摔进旁边的空位里。

豆原突然觉得自己也不过和那些人一样。

显而易见鹤房的伤恢复的相当可以，偶尔在豆原回来时还能看到他翘着脚坐在窗台上看楼下的风景。那件白衬衣上的污渍被豆原漂洗得一干二净，至于为了洗这件衣服耗了自己多少时间他却记不清。

所以当他看着鹤房穿着那件纯白色的丝绸睡衣坐在窗台时，豆原只担心他会不会突然跳下去就离开。

但豆原没有阻止，他只是沉默着把甜点放在茶几，然后接住跳下来的鹤房把他放进沙发椅。

他唯一后悔的是，当时没有问鹤房这个忙要帮多久。

*

豆原知道鹤房注定会走，但他不知道是什么时候。

于是当鹤房突然送给他一个绵长的吻时，豆原没有怀疑地就出了门。等到他意识到有什么不对时，他什么也不顾地就跑回了家。但当看到被破坏的门锁和人空的房间时，豆原却没有感到过多的诧异。

他从来就知道，鹤房不仅是一只金丝雀而已。

最后豆原认命地掀开沙发靠垫，发现藏在那支手枪也被带走，连着15颗子弹一起。

而那件干净得过分的睡衣被脱下叠好摆在枕头旁，豆原一眼就看到，但他没有走过去拿，他选择继续睡在沙发。

所以当豆原再一次遇见鹤房时，他也没有惊讶。那个本该格格不入的男孩今天却穿着精致的宝蓝色套装和宴会上的衣冠禽兽们推杯换盏，而曾经乱糟糟散在额前的前发也用发胶固定在耳旁。

一如他们第一次见面时那样，鹤房捕捉到来自的豆原那不可忽视的目光，然后他勾唇笑了笑，用夸张的口型向他问好。

豆原移不开眼，只是看着他一步步靠近那个男人，看着他假意整理衣襟的手拐进了内袋里。作为安保他本该阻止一切的，但豆原却选择背过身饮尽那杯酒。

枪响的瞬间，豆原拉下了电闸。

“跑吧跑吧，夜莺本不该被圈养。”

鹤房从暗道逃走时，豆原守在入口对前来检查的打手撒了个谎，“这里没人。”他的语气和那个夜晚一模一样。

头目的死影响不大也不小，毕竟对这位置虎视眈眈的人从来都不会少，只是像豆原这样的喽啰处境不太好。所以在端掉窝点后豆原辞职回了老家，在冈山接手一家不大不小的甜点店，每天都喝甜得发腻的奶茶。

为什么他这么喜欢这种东西呢,豆原心想。

直到他看清站在柜台前那个穿着帽衫的人，豆原又突然觉得，管他为什么喜欢。

只是他还没有想好要怎么开口，豆原想了起来，每一次都是鹤房主动的,他只好握紧那个手摇杯。

然后他听见鹤房说，“我们重新认识一下。”

这一次，夜莺心甘情愿地回了家。


End file.
